Nothing Yet
by tignacious
Summary: Hermione lost her meomory after the War. Several years later, she reappears in the Wizarding World with no recollection whatsoever about her past. What is going to happen? HGSS
1. author's note

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me; it is entirely JK Rowling's. But, I think it would be nice if this fic is entirely mine. [It is mine, in the sense that I wrote it in my own time.] The original characters are mine, I created them! [Don't you dare steal them!] So now, sit back, and enjoy my story! ======================================================  
  
Author's note:  
  
This is my first fan fiction, so if there are any mistakes, pleassssss just forgive me. The story is about Hermione losing her memory after the War, and everyone trying to help her regain her memory and live a healthy life. Everyone is sort of good in this story. As least, for now. What will happen in the future chapters? I have no idea as well. I'll just see what will happen then. So keep tuned to my story, to get new developments!  
  
Ah! One other IMPORTANT thing! The story is written in different POVs, so it might get a little confusing. Do keep your eyes open for the person talking at each chapter. Denoted in '~name~'. I'll try to change the style of my writing along the way. So let's hope that writing fan fics can help me improve my writing abilities! Yah!  
  
All my chapters are kind of short. This is to keep me on tip toe and to be precise in what I want to say. So, I apologise now, to those who prefer the LONGGGGG type and would like more words in each chapter. THAT is not my style. Yet.  
  
I pray that I will grow with this story. Learn something more, learn something new. Get new ideas along the way and may be even start a new story as well. (¬_¬) he.he.he.  
  
May I be blessed with the power to finish this 'extraordinary' story!  
  
Faithfully, Your author 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me; it is entirely JK Rowling's. But, I think it would be nice if this fic is entirely mine. [It is mine, in the sense that I wrote it in my own time.] The original characters are mine, I created them! [Don't you dare steal them!] So now, sit back, and enjoy my story! ======================================================  
  
Note: In *.* -- thoughts  
  
Prologue  
  
~Hermione~  
  
Where shall I start? Everything is such a blur in my mind. I can't remember the day that I was born into this world, or who exactly I was. But I do know one thing, NOW, and that is, my name is Hermione Granger.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I remember that when I woke up on that fateful day, I had a shock of my life. I felt my mind was extremely foggy, as if I have been sleeping for a long period of time. I looked around my surroundings and only realised where I am from the look of the room, and the large sign I see on the wall. Other than what I see, I have no idea what my name is or where I come from. Put in simple words, I have no idea who I am. When the nurse attending to me realised that I was awake, the first thing she did was cry. I looked at her wonderingly, curious as to why she is crying. But when I opened my mouth to say something, she ran out of the room!  
  
I am utterly confused. *What is going on, and WHO am I?* I hate the feeling that I have no control over my life. *I hate it! I hate it!*  
  
When someone finally comes to see me, it was already several minutes later. The young doctor looked at me expectantly, and just smiled, looking very excited at the same time.  
  
"What! Why are you looking at me that way?" I tried to say to him angrily, but I found that no sound came from my throat. *What? I lost my voice as well?* I felt as if I could cry for days without stopping.  
  
His smile vanished instantly, and he looked around to the nurses and shook his head sadly.  
  
Now, I am truly confused, and desperate. What is wrong with me? I need answers to my questions! *I NEED ANSWERS!*  
  
"Someone please tell me what is going on! WHO am I? WHERE am I? Who are you?" I found my voice and shouted out loud. My voice boomed in the small hospital room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
AN: End of this short thing. Hope you would like this. Continue on with the story. 


	3. I saw him

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me; it is entirely JK Rowling's. But, I think it would be nice if this fic is entirely mine. [It is mine, in the sense that I wrote it in my own time.] The original characters are mine, I created them! [Don't you dare steal them!] So now, sit back, and enjoy my story! ======================================================  
  
Note: In *.* -- thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~Hermione~  
  
It has been five years since I woke up from the hospital. So I guess I'm around 24 now. The hospital staff told me they think I was around 19 when I lost my memories. Even after two years, NOTHING is clear to me yet. Absolutely nothing at all!  
  
The hospital staff also told me that someone found me lying in a marsh, unconscious, and brought me to the hospital. All there were to me was a wooden stick lying near me. They had thought nothing of that and took the liberty to help me 'dispose' of that thing. I thought nothing of that at the moment, only that there seemed to be something inside my heart that screamed in agony at the loss of something precious. But of course, I have no idea what that is.  
  
They also filled me in on the fact that my name is Hermione Granger, as embroidered on the cloth that I wore when this person found me. I never got the chance to thank this mysterious person, nor was I able to question him about the exact position where I was found.  
  
So, that is how I got to know my name, and found out that I had lost all my memories of the past. Doctors told me that there might be a possibility that I would regain my memory, but, (there is always a 'but' in any story) something or someone must be able to trigger my memory, or. I will never remember anything at all.  
  
I, being a very calm and composed woman, said in a decisive tone that I will embrace the fact, and live my life as meaningfully as possible.  
  
They all approve of my courage to carry on, despite the tragic condition that I am in. But, none of them knew of the hurt in my heart. How I wish that someone will help me to regain my memory, to help me remember what is before.  
  
*HELP ME..*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sitting in my favourite coffee house, I am having lunch with my best friend and colleague Eva. I met her when I started to find a job in London. Come to think of it, I was very surprised at that time that I knew so much detailed knowledge when I can hardly remember who I was! (Guess knowledge just follows you around all the times then.) Life is so ironic. Isn't it!  
  
Eva was there for me all the time. She never gave me a cold shoulder for being a "know-it-all", a "snob", and a person who "couldn't even remember her own past", as people often call me. When I moved out of the hospital, without a single person I know on this planet, I bumped into Eva. And fate brought us together, and made us the best of friends.  
  
When I was with her, all my worries just left me alone. I was able to chatter freely, and be really happy. But, somehow, I still feel that something is missing in my life. something or someone is missing, and it is making me feel really helpless.  
  
Well, come back from my thoughts now.  
  
As I was saying, I am having lunch with Eva, my best friend. We talked. About work mostly, and gossiped about our other colleagues. Then, our conversation came back to Eva and her fiancé, Draco.  
  
*I had never met this Draco before. Every time I was supposed to meet him, something comes up. Either I was busy, or Draco had a new appointment. I never got a chance to see him in person, to help my friend judge if he was suitable for her. But his name was what got me really interested in him. It means dragon, I think, but that is beyond the point. The thing is, when I heard his name, it was like it is something that I should know. Maybe, I knew him before? But, I'm not sure. I never saw him, or seen his photograph. Eva had said that he detests picture, though he was dashing.*  
  
She was so excited about her wedding that she always blabs on and on about it. I was happy for her of course, but listening to her day in and day out talking about her "big day" can be boring. *Oh! I was her maid of honour! Exciting, isn't it? *  
  
Well, Eva was still going on about her fiancé, and about their honeymoon. I was loosing patience listening to her speak. So, I did almost anyone would have done, and turned my attention away from the speaker.  
  
I scanned the room, looking for something interesting to divert my attention. Then, I saw HIM! 


	4. Is that her?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me; it is entirely JK Rowling's. But, I think it would be nice if this fic is entirely mine. [It is mine, in the sense that I wrote it in my own time.] The original characters are mine, I created them! [Don't you dare steal them!] So now, sit back, and enjoy my story! ======================================================  
  
Note: In *.* -- thoughts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~Snape~  
  
Hogwarts is giving me a headache. I need to get away from that bunch of insolent kids who can't even try to complete any potions assignment with some intelligence!  
  
Anyway, I found my way into muggle London, wanting an escape from the magical community. Muggle London can be quite a pleasant place to be, since no one really associates with one another. And I have no idea who is who. I like this kind of desolation, it is safer this way.  
  
I am hungry. So I went into the coffee shop to get something to eat. I sat down in a table and ordered my lunch.  
  
*Today is not as crowded as before. I commented to myself. *  
  
I enjoyed this quietness, so peaceful and tranquil. But, my momentary peace was disturbed by the chattering of a woman sitting close to my table.  
  
The woman was doing all the talking while her friend just listened. Her friend. She looked familiar. I wonder where I had seen her before. As my mind wondered off to my memory, I found pity for her. She seemed extremely tired and bored of the conversation, and was only pretending to be attentive.  
  
*Hmm. interesting.*  
  
I checked her out carefully, trying to trigger off the spark that is in my memory somewhere. I know this woman! That is for sure. But who is she? That's what I want to know. She looked really young, around 20. Her hair is long and curly; forming a little mess on her head *she should trim that hair of hers*. Her face looked like all smiles, but somehow, she gives the air of someone in deep grief.  
  
*Poor soul. wonder what happened. WAIT A MINUTE! WHY am I pitying a stranger? Get a grip of yourself Snape!*  
  
Just as I was intently studying her, she turned towards me, and our eyes met.  
  
The moment I saw her eyes, those brown and charming eyes, I remembered who she is. *HERMIONE GRANGER?* My mind screamed, but my face betrayed no emotion.  
  
*Years of being a death eater did do me some good.*  
  
She nodded to me politely, but looking a little strange. *I guess she was unnerved by my constant stares at her* Then turned her attention back to her friend. Moments later, they left the coffee house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~Hermione~  
  
*Who was the person that I saw in the coffee house today?* I had asked myself countless times about this, but whenever I seem to get close to an answer, my head will start spinning.  
  
When I met his eyes at the coffee house today, my heart skipped a beat faster than usual. He was the most charming man I have ever seen so far. Not that he was handsome; in fact, he was far from being handsome. But he had airs of elegance and grace. I liked that. His jet-black hair falls casually down, reaching his shoulders. His eyes shone with something that I can't recognise. But, one thing is for sure. He holds the key to my memory. How I know that? It is just instinct, I guess.  
  
I don't think anyone could forget his gaze. It was intense, as if he was scrutinising...  
  
"He was looking at me the entire time!" I suddenly realised.  
  
"What? What ya saing?" Came the sleepy reply of Eva. She was clearly tired after the day's work and gone straight to bed.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. Go back to sleep." I added immediately. I did not realise that I spoke those words out loud.  
  
"K.." Eva said, and the roomed became exceptionally quiet all of a sudden.  
  
I was left on my own to think... 


	5. Dream? maybe

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me; it is entirely JK Rowling's. But, I think it would be nice if this fic is entirely mine. [It is mine, in the sense that I wrote it in my own time.] The original characters are mine, I created them! [Don't you dare steal them!] So now, sit back, and enjoy my story! ======================================================  
  
Thank you everyone who have reviewed! I ABSOLUTELY love all of you! *muak*  
  
To sk : I thought about your suggestion, and I think that the *..* is still needed sometimes to emphasize the character's private thoughts. But I really appreciate your suggestion. Thank you.  
  
Note: In *.* -- private thoughts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~Hermione~  
  
I woke up early in the morning, feeling refreshed and happy.  
  
Hmm.wonder why?  
  
"Morning, Mione."  
  
"Morning, Eva. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Wonderful, had a dream about Draco. Really good dream." Eva's voice trailed off, but she had a far away and dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Yeah of course. Good time dreaming then." I said absentmindedly, but also amused by the way she reacted whenever Draco is mentioned.  
  
You have no idea how good MY dream was.I thought, with a wicket smile lingering on my mouth.  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER! Is that a wicket smile or should I say a smirk I see on your face? I would never DREAM of the way that I would see THAT! So what are you hiding my dear? Do tell me..." Eva exclaimed, pouting, looking really amused at the same time.  
  
"Well. I guess you had just witnessed a spectacular show presented by the ever-surprising-Granger." I teased back.  
  
"Oh Mione, you are bad! Tell me, what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Trust me, you wouldn't want to hear or know about this."  
  
"That boring? Or that exciting?"  
  
"Sorry, not telling."  
  
"Oh, come on. I tell you EVERYTHING!"  
  
"I.."  
  
When I was just about to spill, the phone rang. Eva quickly rushed to it, and began her marathon conversation with Draco, her fiancé.  
  
Pews. close one. Nearly told her the secret.  
  
Two hours later, Eva was still on the phone, whispering sweet nothings to Draco.  
  
I really got to hand it to those two to be the most inseparable couple of the year. Once they started talking, don't expect them to end within 2 hours at all. Never! I tell you Never! And I am saying this from numerous past experiences. They will always talk and talk, their record time was 8 hours! My phone bills are going higher and higher each day!  
  
Anyway, come back from Eva, I confess that I did have a wild dream last night. That is a dream that I would definitely not forget for a LONG time.  
  
#Flash back#  
  
The mysterious man I saw in the coffee house was standing in front of me, smiling. He looked so charming, so good.  
  
"Hello, who are you?" I asked him.  
  
He just looked at me and smiled, not saying anything at all. Then, he bends down and gives me a lingering kiss. The kiss, though simple, took my breath away. It was like electricity ran through my body. Breath-taking, that is the only word to describe my feeling at that exact moment. It was good, a really good and memorable kiss I have ever received.  
  
I smiled up at him when he broke the kiss. I saw care and love and thousands of other emotions in his eyes. Passion was written in his eyes. Then, he suddenly lunged forward and hungrily ravaged me. It was a surprise to me at first, but I responded to him quickly, taking as much as I was giving.  
  
His hands snaked down my waist and rested on my hips, rubbing me and holding me close as we kissed. The kiss lit up my body, making me feel extremely warm. I had never felt like this before. I could feel myself responding to his caresses.  
  
"God.this feels good." I moaned softly as he started to move his hands under my clothes.  
  
He smiled, just a little, let me enjoying the pleasure as he worked his hands upwards, slowly. This is the first time I am letting any man get this close to me, I was afraid, that is for sure and I nearly panicked. I tensed a little, feeling nervous.  
  
"Relax. I won't hurt you." He purred softly, kissing my neck, obviously sensing my uncertainty.  
  
I nodded, and allowed him to continue. Blushing at the same time, feeling his tongue running lightly along my jaw line.  
  
"You taste good." He murmured.  
  
"Hmm." was all I can reply, feeling really helpless at his moment. My legs had all turned jelly, loosing their strength.  
  
My mind wondered off a little, thinking of what he could do to me.  
  
Then suddenly, the alarm went off, and everything was gone.  
  
#End of Flash back#  
  
I had a look of regret on my face when I finished the run-through of my dream.  
  
"What a waste. I want to know what he's up to." Then, I went back to do my work.  
  
~Snape~  
  
I was back in my house in Hogsmead. This is a charming place for me to be alone. I tried reading for the past three hours, but I just couldn't concentrate for one minute. Every time I started to read, my mind wonders off to HER.  
  
Just what is wrong with me? One look at Hermione Granger, and I couldn't get her off my mind.  
  
She is my student for goodness sake!  
  
NO! She WAS my student. So she and I together isn't a big deal after all!  
  
But still. Wait a minute! She was missing for completely two years, where was she all these times? Albus tried to contact her, but nothing came out form it. Even that Potter and Weasely had no idea where she was. All of us thought that she was killed in the War.  
  
Come to think about it. She didn't seem to realise it was me at the coffee house.  
  
Guess it never occurred to her to see me in that place. Eh? So civilised and. muggle.  
  
Is she the same Hermione? Or it was just someone who looked like her?  
  
But those brown eyes, they were so warm, so full of compassion. So. Hermione. I would recognise those eyes anywhere.  
  
When did I become such an expert in eyes?  
  
So what is her story for disappearing for so many years? I am curious about her story, wanting to know more of her than I would admit to myself.  
  
I got to talk to Albus about this.  
  
Then, I apparated to Hogwarts straight away. Having lost all my interest in my books. 


	6. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me; it is entirely JK Rowling's. But, I think it would be nice if this fic is entirely mine. [It is mine, in the sense that I wrote it in my own time.] The original characters are mine, I created them! [Don't you dare steal them!] So now, sit back, and enjoy my story! ==================================================  
  
note: *.*-- in private thoughts  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~Snape~  
  
I reached the outskirts of Hogwarts almost instantly, 'that is for sure, since I apparated'. Then, I quickly got to Albus' office. But, the gargoyle blocked my entrance, and I remembered that I do not know of Albus' new password.  
  
What would the old man want for a password? Knowing him, it would probably be some candies of some sort. So I tried a few, beginning with his favourite sweet.  
  
"Sherbet Lemon." No response.  
  
"Lemon drop." Nothing.  
  
"Chocolate Frog." Wrong. But I swear I see the gargoyle move a little, its movement so minute that without the trained eyes like mine, everyone would miss it.  
  
Ah. so it has to do with chocolate then. I smirked in triumph.  
  
So then, it might be. "Ferrero Rocher." I said out loud.  
  
The gargoyle gave me a little wink, and moved out of the way. So, it was like this that I finally end up sitting with Albus to discuss Miss Granger.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What brings my dear young man here to talk with this old man today?" Albus greeted me cheerfully, sounding extremely happy.  
  
I wonder what brings about his cheery moods in the most unlikely times. It was only during the War that I had seen him really serious. I think that is the only time his eyes are not twinkling like they do now. I mused to myself.  
  
But I said, "It was with great urgency that I come to you to speak of this important issue, though I don't know if it is any of my business to bring this up."  
  
"Oh. So it is urgent then. Do tell me, what is wrong that could have caused my boy to be anxious." His eyes are gleaming in the dim light of his office.  
  
I have to use all of my self control to stop myself from strangling that old man sitting in front of me. How he can always get on my nerves is something that I can never understand!  
  
"I believe I saw Miss Granger yesterday."  
  
"Miss Granger.. Hermione Granger.?" Albus was at lost for words. The first time I see him acting this way.  
  
"Yes. Hermione Granger. Or at least, some one who is extremely like her." I stated honestly, knowing full well that this piece of news would be a shock for Albus. We had all thought that she was dead, after all!  
  
"Ah. it may or may not be her then."  
  
I was quiet for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell him that she did not seem to recognise me at all. Then, I decided to tell.  
  
"She did not seem to know who I am."  
  
Albus quirked up his eyebrow.  
  
"She looked at me as if seeing a complete stranger. Perhaps that is not Hermione Granger. But, even if she is, she surely did not recognise me. Maybe she never thought that I would be out in muggle London. But, no. She looked as if she could remember nothing at all! Nothing about me or anything else. She looked like she was working in a muggle company of some sort. That's all I could gather from this one-time-meeting with her."  
  
"I see that my boy is still very observant? Seems like age has not caught up with you yet?" Albus said with a joking voice. All I could reply to this is with a slight grunt.  
  
Then, he continued, very seriously, "Maybe, she lost her memory? Just my supposition, of course. We don't know what really happened to her."  
  
"That is quite possible. She did not have the air of a witch when I met her yesterday."  
  
"I should think that we see her. To talk to her about her past. But before that, we should contact Harry and Ron. They would definitely want to know what happened to their friend. Right, my boy?"  
  
I just nodded, hating the idea of seeing Potter and Weasely again. But, Albus did have a point in saying that they have the right to know the position of Granger.  
  
* "By the way, I HATE to be called 'my boy' Albus. Hope you can hear me, you sick old man."  
  
"Severes, you should watch your tongue you know. I happen to be able to read minds?"  
  
"Right. I'll see you again some other time then." *  
  
I rose, and left for my dungeons. They are my paradise!  
  
~*~*~  
  
~Hermione~  
  
It was already past midnight, and I should be in bed. But, what happened yesterday at the coffee house and my dream from last night kept me up. I felt some connection with that man, or why in the world would I dream about him and me having a love affair? That is just outrageous! So, what is it with that man? He looked at me as if recognising me, and he was checking me out! It has to be something!  
  
Maybe. maybe I know him before? That is a possibility, for I have no idea what is in my past memory. I need to see him again, to confirm who I am, or rather, who I WAS. This is a very important matter to me. I need to know my past to continue living a better future.  
  
With these questions in mind, I went to bed. I do have work to do tomorrow after all! And I may even dream about him again! 


	7. meeting? 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me; it is entirely JK Rowling's. But, I think it would be nice if this fic is entirely mine. [It is mine, in the sense that I wrote it in my own time.] The original characters are mine, I created them! [Don't you dare steal them!] So now, sit back, and enjoy my story! ==================================================  
  
note: *.*-- in private thoughts  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~Draco~  
  
I am engaged. Do you believe that? I guess not. Who will marry me? A hard, heartless, but dashing, handsome, and really rich young man. Gosh! Am I conceited or not? Well, someone decided to marry me. She is the most beautiful angel I have ever seen. She has wavy blond hair that reaches her shoulders, big eyes that shine with life, and her nose is so cute that whenever I see her, I would want to kiss her on her nose. But, of course, her mouth is even more enticing. It is rose red, like a bud of a flower, and kissing her can take me to the seventh heaven.  
  
Well, as I was saying, I am engaged to her. She is Eva Marion Falcon to be exact. She is a pureblood witch. Not only is her family blood line just as pure as a Malfoy's, her family's history can be even tied to us Malfoys'. But that was thousands of years before. But, blood line is not important any more. As long as I love her and she loves me, nothing is really important. Why? Because that Lucius bastard was killed in the War, and he never dreamed that I would be among those who 'demolished' the last of the Death Eaters. From that day on, I was freed from the hell he entrapped me in. Mother was freed from her own hell built by none other than Lucius himself, and now, she lives with me very happily, enjoying her days.  
  
Eva works in the muggle society, as she found them extremely fascinating. Well, I have no objections to that, THEY are EXTREMELY fascinating. I always wondered HOW in the world they managed to live on without any magic. I don't really hold anything against those poor, defenceless and magic-less muggles, it was family up-bringing that caused me to really hate them. But, this is not important anymore as well.  
  
What I am trying to say here is that I am engaged and getting married in two months' time, and in the near future, will be a father. I hope.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I have a confession to make.  
  
Eva is not the first love of my life; Hermione Granger was my first love. She brought me out from the shadows of the dark, introducing to me the happiness and all the bright things in life. She showed me the possibilities of compassion, and defended me in front of her friends. That is before we all can live in harmony. Potty had tried to set me on fire a few times, and Weasel tried to change me into a ferret again. But, all their efforts are fruitless. Mione was always there to 'rescue' me from her 'ruthless', 'vicious', 'cruel' friends.  
  
I had fallen in love with her during that time. We fought side by side in the War, assisting each other all the time. But, I know that she had someone else in her heart. I vowed to tell her my feelings after the War, and if she accepts me, we will get married; if not, we will be best friends. However, I never got that chance. She went missing after the Last Battle, and we all presumed that she was dead.  
  
I cried then. The first time I ever cried on this Earth. She was all I had at the time, the only friend. Losing her made me lose my courage to carry on. It was a difficult time for me, but I pulled through with the help from Potty and Weasel. Amazing, isn't it? They can be great friends. We had been close since then.  
  
Well, some months passed after the War, and I met Eva on the street of London. We talked and began seeing each other soon after that. She fully brought me out from the grief of losing Mione. I was strong and free again.  
  
Now, nearly five years after our first date, we are finally getting married! Congratulate me People!  
  
~*~*~  
  
I just remembered, I am supposed to meet Eva today. She wants me to meet her roommate, colleague, best friend and maid of honour today. I wonder how she is like, her friend I mean. Eva always describes her as the best friend and a TOTALLY sweet person. I don't know what to expect from Eva's descriptions, she has the weirdest ideas for what is good and bad. But that is the fun part about her as well.  
  
Well, after five years of dating Eva, I am finally able to squeeze out time to meet this extraordinary friend of hers and shame to say this, Eva blamed me for ignoring her best friends when she has met all my friends, namely Potty and Weasel, during her busiest times. Well, I am guilty of that crime, but, you can't blame me. I am the Malfoy's heir after all, and the family business really needs me to be there to hold it up.  
  
Oh, yeah! To add on to this amazing party, Severus Snape, will be going to! He is my best man for this wedding of the year, my friend, my long lost distant uncle and is the only man to whom I can say whatever I need to say. He had helped me to recover from the setback of the War as well. A truly remarkable man!  
  
Now, dressed in my best muggle outfit, I went out to meet this friend...  
  
~*~*~  
  
~Hermione~  
  
I am going to meet Eva fiancé today. FINALLY! The guy has no sense of respect for me AT ALL! I AM Eva's best friend and AM a very important personnel at THEIR wedding!!! He should have met me a long time before now. But, well, meeting now is much better than not meeting forever! So, let's get ready for this and not disappoint my dear friend. Truth be told, I do want to know how he looks like and what kind of person he is. Eva has said that he is the best on this Earth. But, lovers all say that their other half is the best, their words can't be trusted to the full extent. Plus, this is Eva. Her words can't be trusted completely!  
  
One more thing to address here. The best man is going as well! How exciting for me! I'll then know if this best man is as good as he sounds and I need to know if he'll suit my tastes. oh gosh! I am running out of time. Must hurry up!  
  
Dressed in my best outfit, I went out to meet this guy. or rather, guys... 


	8. meeting? 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me; it is entirely JK Rowling's. But, I think it would be nice if this fic is entirely mine. [It is mine, in the sense that I wrote it in my own time.] The original characters are mine, I created them! [Don't you dare steal them!] So now, sit back, and enjoy my story! ==================================================  
  
note: *.*-- in private thoughts  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~Eva~  
  
Hi there, whoever it is. I am really feeling very distressed. What am I supposed to do? I love Draco. He loves me, I think. That is all very clear to me. But what am I supposed to do with Mione? She is the only one closest to me next to my immediate family and Draco of course. What am I supposed to do?  
  
I am a witch. A true pureblood witch. But. Mione has no idea. I wonder if she still has any recollection of the wizarding world. Yes. As you can see. I know very well who this Hermione Granger is. Who wouldn't know! She is the side kick of Potter, and is the most brilliant witch ever in history! Duh! If you don't know HER, then you really did not live in this world at all.  
  
Now, the problem with this is that, I know who she is, and the big challenge I am facing now is... Draco. What am I supposed to explain to him? He adores her. She is his light when he is in the dark. If they meet, will the sparks fly again? Or it will remain just as it was these few years... buried deep down in their heart. I hate to admit this, but I am really worried. What if they... Gosh, I am blabbing again. Keep cool girl! Things will sort out just fine.  
  
With this in mind, I need to get going to the meeting. Hope to see Severus there...  
  
~Snape~  
  
Why in the world did I agree to be the best man at Draco's Wedding? If there is anything more embarrassing, it will be this. Imagine. The most feared Professor Snape of Hogwarts is going to attend a wedding??? If you tell me that before this is going to happen, I would gladly hex you to the end of the world. Oh Merlin! Why did this have to happen?  
  
But of course, I should not be whining here. Snapes do not whine like this for goodness sake. I need to get ready for this meeting with Draco, Eva (wonder how she looked now? Haven't seen her for ages.) and the maid of Honour. I wonder who she is, how she will look. It will definitely be very interesting. This meeting.  
  
Now, I set out in perfect calm, dressed in muggle clothes. Let the meeting begin!  
  
AN: This chapter is short. I know. Thank all for reviewing. I never really counted on receiving good reviews other than flames. Haha... thank you everyone! *muack* love you all! 


	9. we all went

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me; it is entirely JK Rowling's. But, I think it would be nice if this fic is entirely mine. [It is mine, in the sense that I wrote it in my own time.] The original characters are mine, I created them! [Don't you dare steal them!] So now, sit back, and enjoy my story! ======================================================  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The four characters left at the same time. They are all going to meet at a posh restaurant located in the heart of London, where they will be introduced, or maybe re-introduced, and then judge what a joke life is playing with them...  
  
================  
  
~Everyone~  
  
Finally! I reached the place; I thought that I would certainly be late for this meeting. *sigh* hope that I did not keep the rest of them waiting for long...  
  
================  
  
A/N: There they go; all went into the restaurant as approximately the same time, but from the different entrances of the restaurant. Life cannot get any messier from this moment onwards for our heroes and heroines in this story. Just wish them all the luck, and May I show them some mercy! ;)  
  
This is an extraordinarily short chapter. I know many may not like it this way. But, I mean this chapter to be a BRIDGE kind of thing, to allow the story to progress to the next phase. Until then, I will work harder, and bring you more updates!  
  
Just to clear a doubt: Hermione has absolutely NO IDEA who she was. 


End file.
